


Chocolate Heat

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: So, Jongin is omega in heat and oblivious beta Sehun thinks he’s sick and doesn’t want to give him the damn chocolate.





	Chocolate Heat

The thing with heats for Jongin was that they came every month for a few days (from 3 to 10 days) and every time it was different. Sometimes it hurt him so much that he could barely walk or stand from his bed. Other times it was like a fever burning him to the point that he had to be surrounded by wet clothes to keep the fever down. Sometimes he was fine just a lot more needy than usual and clingy and wanting to have his mate’s scent on him and awfully frustrated that having a beta as your mate meant that the scent was so weak that Jongin was overpowering it. Other times Jongin seemed sick – small fever, weaker body, sweating but with horny lower body parts and cravings for sweet. Or more specifically chocolate, either a milk chocolate one or the ones with nuts or the strawberry one or the cute almond one and oh damn the oreo one was the bae. Generally, Jongin was needy little shit but he was also shy as hell.

When he and Sehun mated they were only in first year in university and although they had a good six months behind their backs with each other and a lovely relationship, the mating happened as a mistake. They wanted to be exclusive with each other but not to the point of mating. Jongin believed he should find an alpha to take care of him and Sehun wasn’t sure if he could be a good mate for an omega because he couldn’t feel the omegas as strongly as the alphas could. He wouldn’t know when Jongin was in heat until Jongin didn’t tell him, he wouldn’t be able to knot him, he wouldn’t be able to pleasure him as an alpha could and for the fucks of it, Jongin got drunk after their talk because Sehun was so miserable while speaking how he wasn’t good enough and Jongin’s heart was bleeding and living with his love for Sehun that he knocked himself out, pushed his heat sooner because he was drinking next to an alpha in rut and he walked back into their dorm, jumped on Sehun and things happened.

For some reason Sehun got marked on his wrist and after a lot of begging and crying while riding Sehun, Jongin got his mark on his collarbone. Then sleep came and in the next morning Sehun was apologizing like a mad man on his knees and holding some ugly flowers from their campus garden and Jongin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do because he was feeling dejected, his heat was gone, his mark was itching but he was almost healed and barely noticeable because it was a beta mark and Sehun had to redo it in a few months. Sehun was actually crying and Jongin was on the bed naked, unsure of himself, of his feelings, of his damn future but he loved Sehun too much to do deny him, so he just crawled to Sehun’s lap and embraced him, kissed him and promised him that he would help Sehun and that they’d be the best mates ever even if they were an unusual combination.

The little detail Jongin skipped was that he was shy, he was slightly embarrassed from his nature as an omega and he felt too shy to actually approach Sehun with this topic because as much as he loved the guy, this much he was awkward when it came to speaking up about his feelings and his thoughts and the fact that Sehun would never get when he was in heat until Jongin didn’t speak up was frustrating him because he wanted to be taken care of without feeling as if he was pushing himself on Sehun. Even five years in their relationship and living together and constantly having Sehun checking his heat circle more often than Jongin himself, Jongin still couldn’t speak up and Sehun was, well, Sehun. He had weaker scent and it was usually Sehun who got Jongin’s scent over him and not Jongin having Sehun’s. However, if Jongin was fully honest he realized what alphas meant when they spoke how satisfying it was to have your scent on your mate. Jongin felt so content and happy and less possessive when Sehun woke his scent.

So the scent wasn’t a big deal, Sehun felt happy to have a stronger scent too although he barely got anything out of it, except that it was Jongin’s, his mate, and it felt like home. So when Jongin forgot that he was in heat and somehow felt uneasy of sharing with Sehun, if it was an easy one, Jongin simply satisfied his own cravings quite easily. If he wanted sweets, he was going to the store next to their flat, got as much as he wished, walked back home and turned on the TV to watch something and indulge himself. Other times, he was making sure that he’d get some cold pills for his fever, because they surprisingly helped him a lot better than his supplements and he simply slept through it because if it was only fever, he was burning it out and he was done. When he was horny, he simply used Sehun at night, either riding him or pushing Sehun down on the bed, Sehun’s head in the pillows, Sehun’s hips up in the air and Jongin was simply taking everything out of him. The times he dominated Sehun, Jongin realized how satisfying it was to feel your mate under you.

But there were a times when his heat started to show signs long before it came. A week or simply a few days, but it clearly went for the worst. Like right now, for the last three days, Jongin felt uneasy, slightly clingier, a little bit sweatier and slightly warmer and when Jongin started to feel the ache in his bones, he stopped for a moment, sniffed himself and noticed the change in his scent. He was getting in his heat. Sehun was right next to him, humming something, shaking his body from side to side and he honestly didn’t notice Jongin’s changes. Sehun was preparing him soup because he thought Jongin was getting sick, so he wanted to make sure that he’d help his mate to skip the wave of viruses coming. Jongin was too whipped and too gone for his mate to tell him it was simply his heat. Jongin felt too weak when Sehun was taking care of him, it was always Sehun who did the small gestures but Jongin still found it so sweet and lovely that he felt his own heart aching for love towards his mate. The problem was, Jongin somehow never got the change to say that it was his heat and the embarrassment of speaking up was too big.

Jongin felt this way because he got one of the worst heats he had gotten in his life. His body was aching, the fever was like mad, he was leaking and he fucking wanted his chocolate and that one damn chocolate cake he ordered from the bakery around the corner a few hours ago. But he couldn’t get it because he was in bed, surrounded by blankets – some wet, others were dry. Sehun had gotten him a few cold meds, some hot packs – for what Jongin had no idea when he was burning already –, some air fresheners and currently he was in the kitchen, worried sick for Jongin because apparently Jongin had never gotten so sick, so Sehun the savior was now preparing another type of soup for him and the fucker didn’t allow Jongin to eat his chocolate and his cake because it was not healthy enough for Jongin and his current condition when all Jongin wished for was them.

Jongin slightly regretted that he wasn’t horny, because he could use this as his advantage, but the ache and the weakness he was feeling, not to mention how hot he was and how he needed a bath of ice more than the soup weren’t helping him clean his mind. Not to mention that he was feeling awful because he still didn’t know how to say to Sehun he was in heat and Sehun could simply cuddle him and give him his sweets. Jongin was frustrated. Sehun was so frustrating too. His life was a mess right now. The worst was that Jongin tried all his possible chances of winning over Sehun.

From the puppy eyes and pouty lips, begging to be kissed and pampered and given the chocolate, Sehun just glared at him, told him to shut up and gave him a wet blanket for his fever and left. The other time was Jongin sulking and whining that he simply wanted more energy to function, he regretted having black pants, if they were grey, the leaking between his thighs might show, Sehun could put two and two together and let him be. But Sehun didn’t see anything and if Jongin was sulky whiny little shit, Sehun the sweetheart started begging and Jongin shut up and went back to bed.

On his third try, Jongin decided that if he couldn’t find the right words to use and approach the topic of his heat with Sehun, then he was going to win his chocolate back with some action. It was time for Jongin to change his pants anyways, he could feel his slick, he felt frustrated by it and what other way than making Sehun touch him while he took shower and feel him. If Sehun’s fingers moved anywhere close to his entrance Sehun would understand that Jongin wasn’t sick with a cold but with his heat. However, two problems happened. One – Sehun almost cut his finger. Jongin got out of his clothes, took his towels, he was whining through the whole time while asking for his chocolate and Sehun was saying a no even if Jongin could feel how weak Sehun was towards his whining and his eyes were on Jongin instead on his hands and he cut his finger instead of the carrot and Jongin had to save his mate’s finger. The second one was the fact that their water-heater decided that it didn’t want to live anymore while Jongin was showering and Jongin lost ten years from his life when the bam inside their bathroom happened and Sehun with his dead finger had to go and turn on the electricity again because their fuses had fallen.

Jongin was sulking and shivering because they had only cold water and he still had to finish his shower because the soap was all over him and he had to do it with the cold water while Sehun was making calls so that they could either get a new water-heater or to get this one repaired. Jongin was left alone and he decided to look for his chocolate cake at least, it had to be in the fridge but when he opened it was gone and Jongin felt the panic growing. His baby was gone and Sehun was still on the phone so Jongin had to do his best to find it and take a bite from it – as if shove the whole thing inside his mouth and start living in heaven – but it was nowhere seen and Sehun was close to finishing his conversation and Jongin suddenly felt betrayed because what if Sehun had thrown the cake away.

Jongin had given up once he realized that his chocolate and his cake were gone somewhere and he just leaned on the counter, pouting at Sehun while mentally was cursing his mate. He loved him, sure he was getting frustrated but Jongin was melting when Sehun was so soft towards him and smiling at him and Jongin was guilty because sometimes he wasn’t speaking about his heat with Sehun only to get as spoiled as Sehun was willing to make him. However, sometimes it had its bad sides. Just like now, Sehun started at Jongin before grabbing him and putting Jongin on his shoulder then simply walking back towards their bedroom. Jongin was tired to argue so he only sighed, patted Sehun’s butt and waited to be put on the bed. If he was still dirty and slick, Sehun was going to feel him but the shower had done its thing and he was dry.

Sehun pushed Jongin on the bed and without saying anything he wrapped him in the biggest blanket they had and then simply lied over Jongin, hiding his face in Jongin’s neck. Jongin sighed, if Sehun was alpha or omega now he could feel the different scent the heat was adding to Jongin’s own scent but he felt nothing. Jongin moved his arms out of the blanket to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair. His body was aching, but he didn’t want Sehun away. But now was the time though, to make Sehun speak up where his sweets were.

“Sehun…” no reply, “Sehunnie…Hun…huniya….hunhun….babe…hunbun….” Still no reply and Jongin was getting frustrated because all the sweet nicknames with the whiny voice were earning him nothing but Sehun trying to hide more inside Jongin’s neck and hair. “Babe…baby boy….baby boo…daddy…sugar daddy nim….sugar butt plug daddy baby boy…”

“Fuck you…” Sehun hissed and moved up so that they could look at each other and Jongin stuck his tongue out.

“Tell me where my cake and chocolate are.” Jongin said sweetly and pulled Sehun’s hair. Sehun however shook his head and tried to hide again but Jongin decided to be a little shit and put one hand under Sehun’s chin and pushed his head away so that Sehun’s neck was awkwardly arched but not enough to hurt him. “Tell me.”

“No, it’s not good to eat sweet like this! I can give you honey or fruits. But not them, you’ve never gotten so sick for such a short period of time, what if your heat will come and you get worse!” Sehun said while his voice sounded strangely while Jongin kept his hand on Sehun’s chin and Jongin felt slightly bad for staying quiet but he was also amused because Sehun seemed so worried and confused even though they had been together through so many heats and Sehun was supposed to know all the signs for Jongin’s heat by now.

Jongin just couldn’t hold back but laugh loudly and letting go of Sehun so that he could laugh some more and his mate was staring at him as if he had lost his mind and Jongin was sure that he might be doing exactly this because he simply couldn’t stop laughing. Not when he wanted to pout at Sehun but also coo at him and in the same time to punch him in the face for being so oblivious. Sehun was probably so worried about Jongin’s upcoming heat that he missed the facts that Jongin was already in heat and Sehun wasn’t the best example of a mate because he was denying his omega what he craved – as in the chocolate. Jongin kept on laughing and Sehun had moved up, now straddling Jongin and frowning but Jongin didn’t miss the worry in Sehun’s expression so he tried to calm down and moved his hands so that he could pull Sehun back on him but his beta denied him and kept on glaring now.

“What is so funny that you laughed like this? Am I funny to you? Is my worry funny? You know how hard it is for me too when I can’t feel anything!” this made Jongin to shut up and sober up, he tried to stand up but his back screamed at him to stay lying down and he felt his slick coming out through his boxers, so all he could do was to sigh.

“I’m already in heat.” Jongin spoke up. “I was getting the signs for a few days before and it just hit me, I have these bad heats once in a few years, it’s not the first time and it won’t be the last. I just thought you’d figure it out if you actually touched me, I’m fucking leaking.” Jongin groaned. “I sound like an ass but seriously, I’m fine, it’s my heat and I didn’t have the heart to tell you earlier because you’re actually so cute and soft and sweet and lovely while you are worried and trying so hard to make sure that I am okay even though you denied me my pleasure. The cake, you didn’t throw it away, did you?”

Sehun didn’t reply for a while simply looking at Jongin with slightly wider than usual eyes and Jongin wondered if he should do something because Sehun seemed blank but then his mate tilted his head on the side as if he was thinking. Jongin was close to opening his mouth again and this time ask if Sehun was okay because there was no different emotion in Sehun’s scent, no anger or confusion. So Jongin didn’t know what he should be expecting, except that Sehun sniffed and hummed.

“It makes sense.” He suddenly replied. “You’re never so desperate for a food except when you’re in heat. I should have seen that.” 

“Now, what about my chocolate and cake, are they alive?” Jongin smiled when Sehun took both of his hands in his and kissed his palms.

“The cake is in the freezer so I guess I should bring it out and your chocolate is under the shoeboxes, do you want me to bring it to you?” Sehun looked at Jongin and the omega was close to losing it, his poor cake, now he had to wait for hours to get unfrozen and now all his hopes were for his chocolate.

“Sehun,” Jongin hissed because the more he thought of his cake, the more frustrated he was.

“Yeah?” Sehun asked, his voice was quiet almost as if he was unsure how Jongin was going to react and the omega was fuming inside.

“Go and buy me a new cake and bring this one out.” Jongin said with a smile on his face but his hold on Sehun’s hands was so strong that Sehun let out a wince.

“Are you crazy? It’s late and you’re still…”

“I’m perfectly fine, Sehunnie, now get your ass up and go to buy me a cake.” Sehun stared at Jongin as if he had lost it. “I’m serious, if you don’t want to sleep outside of our bedroom for three months, you will go now and be a good mate.”

“I can’t believe this.” Sehun leaned to peck Jongin and stood up. “Do you want the same cake?”

“Yeah, the same and I want strawberry milk too.” Jongin curled on the bed and smiled at Sehun. “If you want you can get my wallet…” Sehun started at him and shook his head. 

“I own you this.” Sehun was bringing his jacket out and leaned to kiss Jongin one more time before grabbing his phone from the stand and turned to walk out. “Something else?”

“Lube and wine and cheese and cherries and…”

“Shut up, I’m going now. You should be good and eat some of the soup before you go for the chocolate.” Sehun made the ‘I see you’ sign with his fingers and rolled his eyes when Jongin send him a flying kiss and a wink.

The moment Sehun walked out of their flat, Jongin giggled to himself and started tossing himself on the bed, kicking his legs up in the air, having his hands over his face, he was happy, he knew Sehun was going to buy not only the cake but some of the cute cheesy things he was getting him when he was in heat even though it was late. He was sure that the moment Sehun was back, Jongin was going to get the best cuddles and although he still feel bad about not saying anything to Sehun earlier, Jongin knew that he’d be forgiven and Sehun would still be the best mate ever. 

But for now Jongin had to eat his soup then eat his chocolate so that later he’d be enjoying his cake and Sehun’s cuddles.


End file.
